


"Give me a chance."

by claireBellerose



Series: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark Quotation-inclusion Works [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 300 word limit, Angst, M/M, Quotation-inclusion Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireBellerose/pseuds/claireBellerose
Summary: There, on the floor in front of his door, laid a note.He picked it up and began reading.





	"Give me a chance."

**Author's Note:**

> Quote: "Give me a chance."

Tony rubbed his temple, setting down his work materials. He noticed a headache forming earlier, but hadn't given it much of his attention. Soon enough, it came in full force, persistent pounding in his skull.

The noise of paper sliding on tile made Tony look up. 

There, on the floor in front of his door, laid a note.

He picked it up and began reading.

* * *

Dear Tony,

I know we haven’t been on the best of terms.  I am sorry for trying to force you to take care of your wellbeing. I know you are perfectly capable.

I just find that you have been growing distant from your team. From your friends. 

You hide in your lab for days, working on ‘projects’. I know you don’t eat or sleep down there.  Frankly, this is unhealthy, Tony. You are going to kill yourself if you keep this up. And we don’t want you to die. I don’t want you to die.

~~ I couldn't live with myself if you killed yourself. ~~

We miss you, Tony. I’m pretty sure if Bruce were here, he would miss you. Natasha and Clint miss you. Rhodey misses you. Pepper misses you.  ~~_I miss you_. More than I could possibly express.~~

Tony, please. Come out once and awhile.  _Sleep_ a little. _Eat_ a little. _Have fun_ , away from that lab of yours.

Be with your team. Be with _us_. _Live with us._ Give _us_ a chance, Tony.

_~~ Give me a chance.~~_

Please. We need you, more than you think.

From, Steve.

* * *

Tony stared down at the note.

_Did Steve really write this? Does he really... want me?_

_Do they all?_

_Should I..._

Tony threw the note in the trash, the same one he threw the dinner Steve gave him the day before.

His headache got more persistent.


End file.
